Love Love Love
by FanFicFan909
Summary: A songfic that suited the best couple ever!


**Something that has been in my head for a while. This song just works really well. Dedicated to my best friend, Nemo (not the fish). **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Storm Hawks. **

He had to tell her soon. He knew that if he kept his feelings for her hidden any longer, they would drift apart. Scratching his mess of red hair in irritation, Aerrow struggled to think of ideas of how to tell his long time crush Piper how much he cared for her.

"Chocolates and flowers?" he thought. "Nah, it's been done." He stood up and began pacing in his tiny bedroom.

"Maybe a message written in the sky?" His green eyes sparkled at the idea, but then thought that a more subtle approach would be better. With a finger on his chin, Aerrow continued to think until his ears picked up the sound of guitar strings being lightly plucked down the hall.

Poking his head out of the doorway, Aerrow noticed Finn's door was open. _Strange_. It was about 6:30 in the morning and usually no one except Aerrow was up this early. Quietly tiptoeing down the hall, the leader stopped and listened to what Finn was doing. Rather than his usual heavy metal rock playing, the music was soft and sweet, like Finn was taking very special care of the instrument as he played every note. Without hesitation, Aerrow stepped into the doorframe of Finn's room.

"Morning Finn." Aerrow chirped with a happy grin.

"Ahh. Oh, morning Aerrow." Finn replied once he recovered from being startled.

"What are you doing?" Aerrow questioned the now nervous sharpshooter.

"Ahh, just rocking out." Finn raised his hand in preparation to strum the strings as hard as he could, but Aerrow caught his hand, in fear his playing would wake up the whole crew.

"You weren't playing rock before. I listened and it was great." The Sky Knight admitted.

"Thanks. So, uh, do you need something?" Finn asked, leaving Aerrow with a smile on his face.

"I need you to teach me how to play. I have a song but not the guitar to go with it."

"Sure thing buddy." Finn replied. "Any reason why you want to play?" He questioned his captain.

"Uh, no." Aerrow replied hesitantly. "Should we get to work?"

Finn patted the floor next to him and handed Aerrow the guitar. "Fingers here is A." Finn instructed...

* * *

><p>"Has anyone seen Aerrow or Finn?" Piper questioned from the bridge. It was three in the afternoon and no one had seen a peep from the red-haired or the blonde.<p>

"Maybe they went out?" Junko suggested as he continued to play a card game with Radarr at the table.

"Maybe they have a contagious disease and decided to lock themselves away to avoid contamination. I would have done the same...to them." Stork muttered, his eye twitching uncontrollably as he spoke.

Piper thought for a while, but decided to leave the matter alone. Whatever they were doing was their business and she had no excuse to pry.

The day continued quietly until night fell, and out of his room emerged the sharpshooter, stretching his arms behind his back. "Hey all, what's for breakfast?" He questioned with a goofy smile on his face.

"You mean dinner, Finn." Junko said, and gestured with his enormous hand to the dark sky that had covered the window screen of the Condor.

"Wow, okay. What's for dinner?" Finn asked.

"Are you two okay?" Piper asked, her curiosity and general concern getting the better of her.

"Perfectly fine. Why?" Finn questioned.

"We haven't seen you or Aerrow all day? We were all just worried." Piper admitted.

"I'm fine. Not sure about Aerrow though. He went up to the roof as soon as he left my room." Finn stated.

"The roof? What is he doing up there? I better go check on him." Piper said thoughtfully. As soon as she left the room, Finn smiled widely.

"_She totally likes him." He thought. _

* * *

><p>Piper ascended up the stairs and onto the roof. With his back against a metal box that was connected to the condor, Aerrow strummed the guitar softly. Piper tried to be as quiet as possible, but was stunned when Aerrow began to sing.<p>

"_Girl I say if only life would lean our way, _

_well you and me, we'd run away to be wherever our adventure waits_

_And time would be a distant memory, nobody could tell us to stay, _

_well, I've been dreaming ever since I've seen you heaven when you came my way _

_I heard your heart sing love, love, love _

_I heard your heart sing love, love, love _

_I heard your heart sing love, love, love _

_I heard your heart sing love, love, love_

_Oh it seems awfully far for us to find at all, _

_Oh, all these years will wash away and we'll be claimed but we'll have nothing more, _

_Well I can't say there'll come another day where money and our time affords, _

_and on our hands our wrinkles understand we never really wanted more_

_I heard your heart sing love, love, love _

_I heard your heart sing love, love, love _

_I heard your heart sing love, love, love _

_I heard your heart sing love, love, love_

_and all the life about to go is in my mind_

_cause all the loudest voices in the world are never right"_

The playing stopped, so Piper used this as her chance to make her presence known.

"Aerrow?" Aerrow turned around to see the female who had called his name. Looking as beautiful as ever in the glow of the moonlight, Piper carefully manoeuvred herself around the obstacles of the condor and sat on one of the metal boxes that were near Aerrow. Her eyes sparkled and her smile brightened as she spoke.

"That was amazing. I had no idea you played, or sang." She said.

"Finn taught me, that's why I was in his room all day." Aerrow spoke, never taking his gaze off her beautiful eyes.

"Oh, hang on." Aerrow thought. "I haven't finished the song yet." Aerrow stood up and walked closer to Piper as he continued to play the instrument and sing.

_I heard your heart sing love, love, love _

_I heard your heart sing love, love, love _

_I heard your heart sing love, love, love _

_I heard your heart sing love, love, love_

Piper listened to the beautiful melody, swaying her legs and her head, and closing her eyes softly as the music played.

_Woah-oh-ooh love, love, love_

_Whoa-oh-ooh love, love, love_

_Whoa-oh-ooh love, love, love_

_Whoa-oh-ooh love, love, love_

Piper opened her eyes as the song finished, only to realise that her and Aerrow's faces were only inches apart. Aerrow panted as the night become colder, and his green eyes locked with her carnelian eyes.

"Did...you get the message in the song." Aerrow asked her hopefully.

"Um...if your heart is saying love, you should go to the doctors?" Piper joked, resulting in a smirk from the red-haired.

"No, but close. My heart is singing love, for someone." He said as he lifted her chin up. Piper's eyes gleamed excitedly and she bit her bottom lip. Aerrow took this as a sign to lean in closer. He closed the gap, taking her by surprise as her eyes shot open, but closed softly as they continued to kiss. The moonlight shone brightly down on the new couple, as they continued to kiss throughout the night.


End file.
